Forging of Fate
by LunaticChaos
Summary: A being of both darkness and light, a land broken by dark gods, a war to forge fate itself is about to begin. What fate will be forged, a fate of darkness or light?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

In the middle of a vast desert, a tall man clad in a tattered tan cloak trudged through the ever shifting sands, faced away from the setting sun. He pulled the cowl closer over his face while an errant breeze blew sand all about him. Looking off into the distance he could make out a large mountain range and an enormous gate placed within the only breach in that natural barrier. "Home, or at least close to it," the man said to himself continuing to walk through the desert. A cold feeling swept over the land with each step he took, growing with each step closer to the gate. Looking about him he brought his left arm out from his cloak, which was completely wrapped in thick bandages. "Who's there?" he called out calmly.

"A friend young one, you are entering a land under the dominion of the Daemon Kings," a voice spoke upon the winds the man returned his arm to his cloak in response.

"Daemon Kings?" the man asked the wind, a small smirk crossing his face, giving half-hearted chuckle he added, "Well this should be interesting."

He continued walking, the wind seeming to pick up, "Don't, come closer, this is a broken land," the voice urged, the winds only growing stronger as he continued.

"I just want to come home," the man stated as he held out his right arm, also encased in bandages. His arm began to glow with a supernatural green light, the wind slowly died down while the light slowly vanished. He returned his arm back to his cloak after the light had completely vanished, "Don't stop me, I appreciate your concern, but we…I mean I want to come home," he said as he started walking again.

A slight breeze began to flow about him as the voice pleaded, "Please stay away from the capitol. That is where they live…"

"I don't want to…no I do want to help, but I'll respect that request, at the very least until I understand what's going on," the man stated as the wind died down.

_"What do you think?"_

**"Certainly an interesting situation…Daemon Kings…and a warning about the capitol. I want to know more."**

_"Do you think it's wise? We could be getting in over our heads this time."_

**"So is having the boldness of a small child a requirement for being a hero?"**

_"Screw you."_

**"I'm not sure if that would be considered homosexuality or if it would be called masturbation."**

_"You know what I meant."_

**"And since when has that meant I can't make fun of you?"**

**"**_I hate you."_

**"And I love you too."**

The man came upon the gate, a wide smirk spread across what could be seen of his face. He looked up at the structure, studying every inch of the entire thing, "Just as formidable as I remember it, if not more so."

An arrow shot down at him from up at the top of the gate, he took one step to the side and caught the arrow in his left hand. Snapping it two he growled while looking up at the source of the arrow, a strange red glow coming from his left eye. Hushed whispers came from the top of the gate, followed by the gate slowly opening revealing the valley fortress behind it. He smirked, the glow from his eye subsiding, and walked through the open gate. He began to look about from under the cloak, trying to find someone to greet him.

_"How unusual, nobody to come and give us the rules or any news,"_

**"I must say, these Daemon Kings have people worried,"**

_"Why should that matter when concerning us?"_

**"You have to admit, my eyes aren't exactly the most natural thing you've ever seen,"**

_"Maybe we should reveal our face?"_

**"Yah, the markings are so much more settling than the eyes,"**

_"Hey, it might work,"_

**"Suit yourself,"**

The man removed his cowl, revealing his long black hair, lightly tanned skin, and blood red eyes. Down the sides of his neck were black arcane symbols tattooed into his skin. He looked about him, an amused look crossing his face as he did so. "What? Afraid I'm one of those Daemon Kings!" he yelled out crossing his arms under the cloak. "You've nothing to worry about," he laughed out uncrossing his arms and putting his left hand at his hip, shaking his head he smirked while added, "I'm not one of them, nor do I have anything to do with them."

"Well that's good to know," a raspy voice said as something large began to move out from an unseen hiding place, "That means I can kill you."

The man blinked a few times, and then began to laugh, very loudly. "You? Kill me? Why ever would you want to do that?"

"Because you are an outsider," the voice said, a gigantic skeletal snake-like beast erupting from the ground the moment the voice finished, "And all outsiders must die, by order of my masters."

"A monster eh?" the man commented to himself, his left eye twitching slightly, "I suppose your masters are the Daemon Kings, eh?"

"Yes, not that it will do you much good," the monster stated as it slowly slithered about, beginning to encircle the man.

"Well I suppose it's time to teach you a small lesson on who not to tick off," the man sighed, shrugging his shoulders and throwing his cloak away with one swift movement of his right arm. He wore baggy black pants with matching black boots and a green vest. His arms were completely wrapped in bandages, up to his shoulders and under his vest. At his hips he had two scimitars, one with a silver handle and the other with a gold handle. "I won't bother giving you my name because you won't be living long enough to remember it," the man stated grabbing both scimitars and pulled them out from their sheaths, twirling them about while lowering his stance. Holding both scimitars out horizontally from him he narrowed his eyes and he lost his smirk.

"You talk big, but you don't have the power to…" the monster began to say as the man vanished from in front of him, "Wha…?"

A moment later the man appeared atop the monster's bony snout a cold expression on his face. He stabbed down into the monster's skull and slashed outwards tearing it apart.

**"YES! Look at them monster bits go flying!"**

_"Vile beast! Feel my power!"_

A satisfied smirk crossed the man's face as his eyes glowed red again. He pushed off and back-flipped to the ground, the monster's form falling to the ground with a loud thud. "Bravo, bravo," a suave voice congratulated him, the sound of a slow clap filling the air.

"And you are?" the man asked, crossing his scimitars out in front of him, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"I am the Daemon General Sharvl, I'm impressed you killed my pet so easily," the voice replied in mock admiration, "But I'm afraid you will be stopping here."

"Oh really?" the man asked smirking while giving a laugh through his nose.

"Why yes," the voice replied, a man in thick black armor walking out from behind a nearby outcropping of rock, carrying an unconscious tanned woman in his right hand, a long black blade in his left hand.

**"Okay, this is supposed to work against me why?"**

_"No, I have to help her…"_

**"Oh…"**

The man smirked, sheathing his scimitars he asked, "So what do you have in mind?"

The armored man merely laughed out, dropping the woman on the ground and then placing his foot on her head, "It's simple, you stay right where you are, or I crush her skull," he laughed out as he brought his sword arm back and then launched the sword at the man.

It passed through him without any resistance, "You're an idiot," the man's voice came from behind the armored man. His body dispersed into shadows, the man appearing behind the other, both scimitars drawn. Using them as scissors he snipped the armored man's head clean off as he kicked the body away from the woman. "Why must they always be idiots?" he asked himself with a sigh, sheathing his swords he looked about him to see prying eyes coming from the windows of the fortress. "Either scared of me, or scared of what I did will bring to them," the man said to himself, sighing while he picked up the woman and began to carry her inside.

"So he's here at last,"

"The two strongest warriors prior to our arrival,"

"This could be quite interesting,"

"The incarnation of meian, he's finally here,"

"Who wishes to first test his powers?"

"I will, I am the Daemon King of the Earth, let us see if he can deal with me,"

And that's where I'll end it for now. Shorter chapter than I normally write, but I really didn't want to write anymore. I think the writing here is much better than in my other fics seeing as how I spent more time on it than usual, then again I could be wrong. Wow, I can't believe I went an entire chapter without anybody getting introduced with a name. Yes to those of you who didn't pick up the subtle clues, this is a Zelda fic, and one based on Ocarina of Time, as well as bringing in just a bit from the other games. I don't plan on making this an especially long fic, maybe about seven chapters at most. Now onto the questions…

1) What did you think of this chapter?

2) So what crazy insane thing did I do with Dark Link this time? (The nameless guy if you couldn't figure it out)

3) So what do you think is up with all the disembodied voices? (the text that is either bold, italicized, or underlined)

And that is all, now press that review button and give me one, Ciao for now!


End file.
